


This is My Revenge

by braille



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Brothers, Incest, M/M, sykecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braille/pseuds/braille
Summary: Sykecest secks. Nuff said





	This is My Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I was uber sleeby so its not that gud but eh im not a great writer either way xD

It was the start of what seemed to be another Saturday morning. Today marked a year since Tom first found himself jacking it to Oli's voice but neither of them remember- just another Saturday. Oli and Tom were still close brothers, besides the occaisional sexual encounter where their mom goes for a business trip or out to dinner with friends and leaves the pair alone here they're certain they'll have hours to themselves and both happen to be in the mood. Tom awoke to the smell of his room, dirty clothes spilling out of the bin in the corner and out onto the floor, mid afternoon sunlight seeping its way into the room through the small gap in the black curtains that he'd duct-taped the ends to try and keep them shut so the AC unit doesn't blow them open again (Oli's genious idea- fix everything with duct-tape), and most of all, the sound of Oli talking excitedly through the phone from down the hallway. Tom scoffed to himself, figuring the drunken teen was probably yapping to Curtis or Vegan about the clearance sale at Hot Topic, or Oli's new rose-scented shampoo, or maybe even the fact that the liquor store down the street was going out of business- but when Tom put his ear to the slightly cracked door to listen, he heard none of that. "Fuck it, what've I got to lose? Er, besides that. Gotta go, kbye-" And with that Oli had hung up and bent over to grab a shirt out of the never-ending laundry mound on his floor beside his bed. Tom barely had any time to think before he was sprinting back to his room as quietly as possibly so Oli wouldn't hear- but what was Oli talking on the phone about? Was Oli going to tell him he didn't want to do anything sexual anymore? Or that he had come to his senses and thinks Tom is a digusting feak? Tom sat on his bed biting his nails, anticipating the harsh words he was going to hear. His thoughts were interruped by 2 soft knocks on the door. "Come in." Oli gently pushed the door open and looked outward into the room before looking down at Tom, who was sitting on the bed. "Hey-er Tom. Whatcha doin'?" "Nothin'. What about you" Tom noticed Oli looked awkward- scratching his neck and tugging on the hair on the back of his head. Oli sat on the bed next to his brother, the only thing protecting them somewhat from the akward silence being Tom's TV which was currently displaying an episode of To Catch a Predator, one of Tom's favorite shows. Tom pretended to be sucked into the TV, his heart skipping a beat when he felt Oli's hand on his knee, slowly and hesitantly move upward, stopping just befofe the middle of his thigh. Oli moved his eyes away from the TV when he thought Tom wouldn't notice, licking his lips as he moved his shaky hand ever so slightly higher. It felt like forever before Tom finally let out a small, nearly muted groan at Oli's long slender fingers brushing over the growing bulge in his black Hot Topic skinnies. Oli rubbed longer and harder to try and provoke a response from Tom, stopping and smirking once he believe he'd rather Tom be out of his clothes. "O-Oli, I... erhm, really w-want you to go further..." That was all Oli needed to hear before he was picking Tom up bridal style and putting him on the bed longways, unbuttoning his jeans in the process. He grabbed a hold of the ends of the legs on Tom's jeans, puling them down and dropping him to the floor. Tom wondered why Oli seemed so nervous this time- they've done sexual things plenty of times- those things being handjobs, blowjobs, but nothing had been near either of their asses yet. Tom's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Oli's voice. "Flip over, Tommy." Tom was confused but complied. He figured maybe Oli was finally going to fuck him. He'd thought about this a lot but didn't think it would happen any time soon. Tom pulled off his shirt and got on his hands and knees, taking one last glance at Oli's smirking face. What could he possibly be up to? With Oli, god knows. Tom lowered himself once more by dropping from his hands to his elbows, prepared for what was about to come- or so he thought. Oli ran his hands over Tom's milky white skin, softer silk, over his collar bone, to his nipples, to his waist, to his hips, before leaking down and kising the small of Tom's back. Tom, who was still unsuspecting figured this was jus foreplay. Oli's warm breath ghosted over Tom's tailbone, making its way to the crack of his ass, Oli whispring to him about how perfect he was, almost as to distract him from what he was about to do. Tom shifted uncomfortably, but even his self concious tendencies would usually minimize themselves when Oli was around. Tom felt Oli's big, strong hands grab his soft white ass and pull his cheeks apart before using the tip of his tongue to lick one stripe up Tom's ass from his stcrotum to his tailbone, making Tom jump with suprise, before settling back down, slightly humiliated. Oli teasted Tom lightly a few times, using the tip of his tongue to circle around the muscle, which drove Tom wild. After a few minutes of this teasing, Oli began to get rougher, digging his tongue into Tom's ass, noticing every little move he made and what made him twitch. Oli held Tom's small hips in place as he watched his beautiful, sweet little brother, who everyone made out to be innocent, arch his back with his ass high in the air and his face pressing his face hard against the sheets with his hands not far away. Oli continued to lap at Tom's pale boyish ass like a bulldog eating yogurt, hearing his whore of a little brother whine and whimper out his name, with a few strings with "faster" and "oh god, Oli, please" thrown into the mix. By the way he was arching his back and moaning like a pornstar, Oli figured Tom was nearly finished, and buried his face as far in between Tom's cheeks as he could, watching Tom reach his high and spill his cum over onto the bedsheet in a hot slicky pool, wanting to give his brother all the pleasure he possibly could as he continued to lick, getting slower and more gentle each second. The only sound left in the room was the sound of Jerry Springer on the TV and the AC unit which had cut back on. Oli stood back up from the bed, leaning over it and brushing Tom's cheek, and kissed his forehead, Tom's eyes still closed from being tired. "I love you Tom, I really do" Oli waited for a response, smiling when he heard the "I love you too, Olober," that Tom had mustered up. It was a good day.


End file.
